deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haru Glory vs Shulk
Haru Glory vs Shulk is a "What-if" Death Battle featuring Haru Glory from Rave Master and Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles. Description Two heroes who wield legendary swords capable of changing forms to the wielder's will. It's the Rave Master vs the Visionary. Interlude Swords are cool. Swords are even cooler when they transform and let you do different things. And there are two paticular heroes who wield these kinds of swords. Haru Glory, the Second Rave Master... ...and Shulk, the Heir to the Monado I'm Armagon1000 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win.....a Death Battle! Haru Glory 50 years ago, a great war between the Kingdom of Symphonia and the Kingdom of Raregroove ended with a cataclysmic event called Overdrive, an explosion that destroyed 1/10th of the world. In the present day, an organization known as Demon Card has started to use the evil Dark Bring stone. The only thing that can destroy the Dark Bring stones are the Rave stones. The only problem is, they were all scattered around the world by Overdirve. One day, on the peaceful Garage Island, 16-year old Haru Glory fishes a strange "fish" from the water, which turns out to be a dog named Plue, the companion to Shiba, the Rave Master who fought in the war 50 years ago. After an encounter with Shiba, Haru discovers that Rave has chosen him to be the Second Rave Master. Shiba gives him his sword, the Ten Commandments, as well as the Rave stone embedded in the sword. He leaves Garage Island on a quest to find the four other pieces of Rave, as well as his own personal quest to find his missing father, Gale Glory. As the Second Rave Master, Haru wields the Rave stone. Aside from its ability to destroy Dark Bring stones, the Rave stone gives Haru different abilities. The main piece of Rave gives Haru superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and durability. In addition to that, if Haru's fist becomes an explosive fist if he holds the main piece of Rave in his hand. In addition to that, Haru also has the Rave of Knowledge, which lets him instantly use the abilities of each of his sword's forms without having to train for it. FInally, there's the Rave of Power, which simply powers up Haru even further. As for the final two pieces, the Rave of Truth and Rave of Destiny.....those involve outside help, so they are banned (that and the Rave of Truth is pretty much useless). However, with his swords, the Ten Commandments, Haru is able to bring out the full potential of Rave. The Ten Commandments has 10 different forms. It's original default form is Eiesenmeteor, which is basically a smaller Buster Sword. That being said, magic attacks can not block Eiesenmeteor. The second form is Explosion, and this is Haru's most used form. It has no proper cutting edge but it creates an explosion on impact. The third form is Silfarion, a sword that scarifies Haru's power for incredible speed. So much speed that he's able to land at least seven strikes in just a second. The fourth form is Runesave, a sword that can't cut anything physical. What it CAN cut through is the intangible. Fire, water, lightning, smoke, wind, if it's intangible, it can cut through it. It can also seal magic, making it the perfect weapon to use against mages. By using Runesave, Haru sealed Elie's Etherion, which is more destructive than it's Fairy Tail counterpart. It can even be used to seal Haru's own mind, preventing it from being read by mind-reading opponents. The fifth form is Blue Crimson, the only form that splits the Ten Commandments in two. With this form, one blade gains the ice element and the other gains the fire element. Haru can use these blades to fire long-ranged attacks of either elements. The sixth form is Mel Force, also known as the Hollow Sword. Haru can thrust this sword to create powerful bursts of air to blow away the enemy and potentially paralyze them. The seventh form is Gravity Core, a sword so heavy, it's shock waves can destroy several meters of reinforced steel. Of course, it's heavy, so it's difficult for Haru to use this sword. He usually jumps before using this form for maximum effect. The eighth form is Million Suns, a blade that uses holy light that blinds opponents and dispels darkness. The ninth form is Sacrifar and this form is......tricky. Out of all the ten forms it's only been used once. By using Sacrifar, Haru discards all emotion except for aggression and enormous increase in power. The problem is, this form will eventually take over Haru and if he kills someone while in this form, Haru will be gone for good. It's explained that, this form was originally made for Shiba, who could control it just fine. After obtaining a new Ten Commandments (more on that later), it could be possible for Haru to control Sacrifar, but he never used it so I don't really know. And finally, there's Ravelt, the 10th and final form of the Ten Commandments. This form actually becomes the new default form of the Ten Commandments (and as such, he'll be starting with it) and it has the power to dispel evil. It is generally the most powerful form of the Ten Commandments. As a quick note, Haru can combine the effects of each form. Explosion+Silfarion=Twelve Wing of the Exploding Dragon, a technique that launches 12 quick explosions, useful for taking out large groups of enemies. Runesave+Mel Force=Runeforce, this technique creates a tunnel through the intangible and for the duration of the ability, intangible fluids will not flow into the tunnel allowing Haru to pass through. Explosion+Blue Crimson=Dual Explosion, which it's name speaks for itself. Haru is no slouch when it comes to fighting. One of his most impressive feats is defeating an army of 1000 demons by himself, and, when he was sent back in time 50 years, he defeated a portion of the attacking Raregroove army by himself. In his quest to find the missing pieces of Rave, Haru defeated many powerful foes, including Shuda, a member of Oracion Seis (no, not the Fairy Tail Oracion Seis), who could create explosions out of anything, including the inside of the human body. He would also defeat Oracion Seis members, Reina, Berial, and Jegan. He defeated Let Dhraka, a member of Gale Raregroove's personal palace guard. Let would eventually join Haru in his quest. He killed a dark version of himself and a 100-mouthed monster and, in a duel, he defeated Shiba, the First Rave Master. He fought Lucia Raregroove, the Dark Bring Master, several times over the course of his quest. He nearly killed him with Sacrifar and easily broke Lucia's Decalouge (the dark version of the Ten Commandments) with his bare hands. He killed the Demon God Asura, who had control of every Dark Bring to ever exist. The final time he fought Lucia, he killed him, despite Lucia being powered up by Endless, a monster that threatened to destroy time itself. And Haru is one tough beast. He had most of his bones broken and he was still able to stand up. However, Haru does have his weaknesses. Since Explosion is a close-range attack, it hurts Haru every time he uses it and it can eventually tire him out. Worse case scenario, it kills him. Runesave can't cut the physical, in other words, most things. And Sacrifar just shouldn't be used under any circumstance, lest Haru lose himself. While Haru is actually smart compared to most Shonen protagonists, he's still reckless sometimes, and this results to him being beaten quite a few times. He sometimes also has trouble exploiting the enemy's weakness, even when he knows what it is, and without the Ten Commandments or Rave, Haru's just a teenager. There's also the fact that most of Haru's feats are a result of teamwork. Haru should not be taken lightly. He rightfully earns the title of Rave Master. Haru: "Is fighting right, or wrong? Does winning in the end mean justice? Truthfully, I don't know. But I know we must fight this battle! Or we will never save the world." Shulk Long ago, the world was nothing but an endless sea cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined. Then two great titans came into existence. The Bionis and the Mechonis. The titans were locked in a timeless battle. Until at last, only their lifeless corpses remained. Eons later, 18-year old Shulk lives in Colony 9, working as a scientists. He tinkers with machines and such but also attempts to unlock the secret of the Monado, said to be a divine weapon capable of disrupting reality itself and it is said to have been used by the Bionis in its battle against the Mechonis. One day, Mechon attack Colony 9, causing Shulk and his allies, Dunban and Reyn, to fight back. After Dunban becomes unable to use the Monado, Shulk takes up the role and for the first time in his life, he is able to see visions of the future. He uses these visions to his advantage but is unable to stop a Face Mechon, Metal Face, from killing his childhood friend, Fiora. After the battle, Shulk and Reyn set out to exact revenge. Shulk's weapon of choice is the Monado, a divine weapon capable of disrupting reality itself. As Death Battle uses characters in their prime, Shulk will have the strongest version of the Monado: Monado III also known as the True Monado. As the True Monado, it becomes powerful enough to slay Gods. The Monado comes with its own unique Monado Arts, which are special attacks. Monado Buster turns the color of the blade blue and greatly extends the size of the blade. Monado Buster is the bane of all Mechon but even non-Mechon enemies will take significant damage from this attack. Monado Shield turns the color of the blade yellow and creates a shield around Shulk and his allies. This shield will only block Talent Arts (basically signature moves). Monado Speed turns the color of the blade light blue and greatly increases the speed of either Shulk or one of his allies. And it doesn't just increase speed, it greatly increases reaction time, allowing who ever is affected to dodge attacks right underneath them without warning. Monado Purge turns the color of the blade green and sends a shock-wave of Ether at the target. This attack removes auras (special buffs) from the target and inflicts Aura Seal on them, preventing them from activating auras for a time. Monado Purge is Ether-based (magic-based) and because of it, it has a beautiful advantage over most magic attacks in any world of fiction: it can never miss. No Ether-based attack can. It can be blocked, it can be nullified. But it can't be dodged. Monado Cyclone turns the color of the blade into a mixture of white and gold and creates a column of wind from Shulk's position, toppling enemies. And like Monado Purge, it can't miss, since it's Ether-based. Monado Armour turns the color of the blade orange and reduces the amount of physical and Ether damage Shulk takes by 75%. Monado Eater turns the color of the blade black and strips away enemy buffs while also inflicting the bleed status on them. And it's an Ether-based attack, so it can't miss. I didn't include Monado Enchant because there's no point in using it, since all it does is allow normal weapons to damage Mechon. Those are just Shulk's Monado Arts though. He has regular Arts as well. Turn Strike is Shulk's original Talent Art before being replaced by Activate Monado. Turn Strike is an attack that inflicts Break on the target, making them easier to Topple. Back Slash is a vertical slash that deals more damage when preformed from behind, Light Heal heals Shulk or an ally, Slit Edge is an attack that deals more damage when attacking from the side, and as a bonus, attacking from the side lowers the enemy's physical defense. Stream Edge is a shock-wave that inflicts Break on multiple targets, Shadow Eye makes the enemy less aggressive towards Shulk while increasing the power of his next physical-based Art. Air Slash damages and inflicts Break and, if Shulk attacks from the side, it also inflicts Slow on the target, slowing them down. Shaker Edge damages and, if the target is Toppled, inflicts Daze. Battle Soul sacrifices half of Shulk's HP to refill his Talent Gauge, but we'll talk about that soon. Shulk's greatest power, however, are his visions. He has no control over them but they will most likely happens when something bad is about to happen, such as getting hit by a powerful attack or someone's approaching death. And as the future isn't set in stone, Shulk has the chance to change what happens. The amount of time between the Vision and the event varies, most of the time its a few seconds, sometimes it can happen days ahead of time. Shulk also has different sets of armor he can equip and oh boy, there's way too many. He can't swap them out in battle but there's just too way too much to go over and there's no optimal set (unless your fighting the Avalanche Abassy) so Shulk will be equipped with his standard armor, which is fair, Haru doesn't have special armor either. Shulk has five Skill Trees, and while he can't swap them out in-battle, he will be using the Bravery Skill Tree which increases his critical-hit rate and increases his physical and ether defense by 10%. Shulk is one of the best swordsmen in the Nintendo universe, possibly beating greats such as Link and Marth. Back when he only had the Monado 1, the blade couldn't normally damage Face Mechon such as Metal Face but Shulk pressed the Monado against Metal Face so hard, part of Metal Face's armor melted. Shulk fought and beat Metal Face several times over the course of his journey, eventually leading to Metal Face's death. Shulk has fought and killed many powerful monsters, including the Avalanche Abassy, the strongest monster on Bionis with a level of 120, 21 more levels than Shulk's maximum level of 99. When he fought Mechon leader Yaldabaoth at the Mechonis Core, he blocked Yaldabaoth's massive sword and pushed it back with relative effort. Shulk also fought and killed his mentor Dickson, and eventually, killed the omnipotent God of creation and destruction, Zanza. The Monado III effortlessly cut through both of Zanza's Monados, which led to Zanza being cut vertically in half. But Shulk isn't just a powerful fighter, he's also one of the most durable people to ever exist. During the battle of Galahad Fortress, an explosion caused Shulk and his team to fall off the fortress and land on the Fallen Arm. It is unknown exactly how high Galahad Fortress was but we can use science for that, even if the universe of Xenoblade Chronicles doesn't obey the laws of physics of ours. Galahad Fortress looks to be at a higher altitude than cirrus clouds. The minimum altitude these clouds form in are at around 16,500 feet. Galahad Fortress could be higher than that but since we don't know for sure, let's say that it is at an altitude of 16,500 feet. Shulk fell from that altitude, landed on the Fallen Arm, and survived with ZERO injuries. In fact, the only thing that happened as a result of the fall was that Shulk took a little nap. That's not the only thing he survived. Shulk survived having his very soul ripped out by Zanza. HOWEVER, Shulk isn't perfect. Some of his victories were the result of teamwork. In addition, Shulk's Visions aren't a guarantee to happen, even if something bad's about to happen (though its rare if they don't happen when something bad's gonna happen). In addition, even if Shulk sees the future, that doesn't mean he can always change it and if the enemy can read Shulk's mind, his Visions are in vain (Shulk can counter it with Monado Purge but its still worth noting). In addition, the special effects of the Monado Arts don't last forever. The biggest weakness however, is that the Monado itself has a flaw. The blade is made of Ether so it can be countered by simply affecting it with opposing Ether waves, kinda like a magnet. However, if this happens, Shulk can forcefully reactivate the Monado though this puts a strain on him. There's also the cool-down on all of Shulk's Arts, as well as the Talent Gauge only refills whenever Shulk attacks, but i'm 100% sure that's purely a gameplay mechanic. It would be a different story if it was something like mana points. Shulk is a powerful swordsman. He is perhaps one of the most powerful Nintendo characters and quite possibly one of the strongest swordsmen in gaming. You will know his name. Shulk: "What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice, and the strength to seize your destiny! Our time has come. OUR DESTINY IS OUR OWN!" Intermission All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Haru Shulk Draw Death Battle Out on Gaur Plains, Haru was feeding a pack of volfs. Suddenly, Shulk and attacks the volf pack, killing them. "Hey" Haru shouted. "You didn't have to do that!" "Um, the volfs were attacking some travelers and I was tasked with killing the volf." said Shulk. "Yeah but these volf were innocent. They've done nothing wrong!" Haru pulls out his sword. "Your gonna pay for this!" "Wow" Shulk said as he activated the True Monado. "I was not expecting this." FIGHT! Haru ran towards Shulk, swinging Ravelt at Shulk's feet but Shulk jumped backwards. "STREAM EDGE!" a shock-wave ran across the ground, hitting Haru. He kept his balance. Shulk ran forward, attacking with an overhead swing. Haru blocked it and was able to push it back. His sword's form changed. "EXPLOSION". Haru connected his attack with Shulk, sending the Monado Boy back a few feet. "My turn!" The Monado's blade turned black. "MONADO EATER!" A black wave shot out but Haru was prepared. His sword changed form once again. "RUNESAVE!" He cut through the wave, dispelling it. "So this guy can cut through Ether. Interesting. SHADOW EYE!" Haru felt less aggressive towards Shulk. On the other hand, Shulk felt a surge of power. He attempted to get into Haru's side. "SLIT EDGE!" But Haru quickly pulled back and changed his sword. "SILFARION!" Haru moved rapidly. Suddenly, Shulk had a Vision. In it, he was repeatedly slashed by Haru, with one of the slashes hitting his neck. The Vision ended. "If he's moving fast, then so will I." The Monado's blade turned light blue. "MONADO SPEED!" With his increased speed and reaction time, Shulk dodged all 7 of Haru's slashes. "No way." The two continued to fight in high speed, until Monado Speed wore off. Haru wasn't done with Silfarion however. He prepared to use a combined technique. "TWELVE WING OF THE EXPLODING DRAGON!" Twelve fire balls launched at Shulk. But he had his own plan. "MONADO ARMOUR!" The Monado's blade turned orange and increased Shulk's defenses. He emerged from the explosions mostly unscathed. Haru switched back to Silfarion and used it to boost himself in the air before switching his sword again. "GRAVITY CORE!" Shulk had another vision, and prepared for it. The Monado's blade turned white and gold. "MONADO CYCLONE!" The sudden gust of air caused Haru to lose his balance, dropping the Ten Commandments but he quickly grabbed the Rave stone. Shulk jumped up. "AIR SLASH!" Haru countered it with his explosive fist, creating a shock wave that sent the two back. Haru landed. He couldn't get up but he was in reach of the Ten Commandments. Shulk ran forward. "SHAKER EDGE!" Haru blocked it with Eisenmeteor. This gave him enough time to regain his balance and stand back up. His split his sword. "DUAL CRIMSON!" Haru locked his swords with Shulk, then kicked him. He proceed to launch an attack of ice. Shulk dodged it but then had a Vision of being hit with the long-range fire attack. He activated Monado Speed to dodge it just in time. Haru reacted by switching to Silfarion. While running at top speeds, Haru used Twelve Wing of the Exploding Dragon. Shulk saw a Vision of being hit by these explosions but instead of blocking them, he used them to his advantage. "How about this?" He moved out of range of the explosions and used Monado Eater. Due to the smoke, Haru couldn't see the black wave until it was too late. He started to bleed and, to keep himself safe, he deactivated Silfarion while switching to another blade: Million Suns. Bright lights emerged blinding Shulk. He couldn't see. He had a vision of being attacked by Haru using Ravelt. He knew it would happen, but he couldn't see where it was coming from. So he did the logical thing. "The future doesn't belong to you!" The Monado's blade turned yellow. "MONADO SHIELD!" As Ravelt is Haru's signature sword, the shield worked, successfully blocking the attack. Haru switched to Silfarion and quickly moved up the tall cliffs on the Bionis' Leg. He jumped down. "GRAVITY CORE!" Shulk's blade became blue. "MONADO BUSTER" The Monado tripled its length and hit Gravity Core. However, the weight of Gravity Core caused Shulk to lose balance, shifting the position of Monado Buster. He had a Vision but due to his loss in balance, couldn't get out in time to avoid Gravity Core. It sent him flying through some boulders. "That's gonna leave a mark" Shulk said, even though he used Light Heal on himself to heal his wounds. Haru used Million Suns again, blinding Shulk. However, Shulk wasn't as defenseless as he seemed. The Monado's blade turned green "MONADO PURGE!" A green wave of Ether shot out and hit Haru. Haru suddenly felt Rave's power go away, and so did the Million Suns' light. "Huh?" His sword reverted to Ravelt, which was the most powerful. "MILLION SUNS!" Nothing happened. The Ten Commandments remained in Ravelt form. "This works just fine, I suppose" Haru said. But he was distracted by what had happened. Shulk approached from behind. "This will leave a mark. BACK SLASH!" Haru was sent flying quite a few feet. Shulk then sent another wave of Monado Eater. "I've got this, RUNESAVE!" But again, nothing happened. "But why" Haru said as he was hit by Monado Eater. After being hit by both Eaters, Haru was losing blood. He then felt Rave's power return to him, and, even though he was losing blood, he felt stronger "I just have to beat him then get some help" Haru said. Shulk fired another Monado Purge, attempting to stack the effects of Aura Seal, but thanks to Rave's power returning, Haru switched to Runesave and cut Purge in half. He switched the blade to Silfarion and moved quickly towards Shulk, aiming for a fatal blow. Shulk saw this in a Vision and used Monado Speed to dodge once again, while firing a third wave of Monado Eater, causing Haru to bleed even further. He had lost a lot of blood at this point. "No, I won't give up! MILLION SUNS!" Bright lights blinded Shulk once again, and once again, he had a vision. "Not gonna happen. MONADO CYCLONE!" Haru was sent into the air. The bright light cleared and Shulk jumped up and used Air Slash. He then landed on the ground fired a wave of Monado Purge but Haru still had strength in him. "RUNEFORCE!" A tunnel formed in the Eater wave, allowing Haru to use Silfarion and go through, hitting Shulk. As Haru was still in the air, he switched to Gravity Core. Shulk had a Vision and dodged, firing a fourth wave of Monado Eater. Haru switched to Ravel and prepared for one final attack. Shulk's Monado glowed gold and a Kanji symbol displayed in its ring: 神 (God). It was the same power that Shulk had used to slay Zanza. Ravelt collided with the True Monado but the True Monado effortlessly cut through Ravelt and slashing Haru across the chest. He had already lost a lot of blood due to Monado Eater but this was the final straw. As Haru's body fell to the ground, his vision went black. "Elie" was his final word. K.O! Results Both combatants were powerful. They both have experience on the battle and their swords are powerful beasts. However, Shulk had the edge over Haru in a lot of things. For example, Shulk is more durable than Haru. Sure, Haru was able to stand after having most of his bones broken but Shulk survived a fall of at least 16,500 feet without having any injuries whatsoever. Then there's the fact that Shulk is able to heal himself while Haru is not. And while Ravelt is very powerful, the True Monado is much more powerful, being powerful enough to kill an omnipotent God. With the unmissable Monado Eater, it was only a matter of time before Haru would bleed to death. And Shulk's biggest advantage over Haru is that he's able to see Visions of the future. Of course, Haru could Runesave through the Ether-based attacks of the Monado but this was the only real advantage Haru had. Shulk was simply stronger. Looks like Haru won't be going to raves any time soon. The winner is Shulk. Do you agree with the results? Yes No I agree with the results but not the explanation Next Time Roy vs Natsu Dragneel = Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Game themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Armagon1000 Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016